Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an offset connecting piston rod which can be adapted to existing internal combustion engines in order to increase the engine torque and overall power.
2. General Background of the Invention
In a typical internal combustion engine, of the type found in most vehicles today, the engine is comprised in part of a plurality of pistons moveable within a plurality of cylinders formed in an engine block. Each of the pistons are connected to an piston rod on its first end, and to a crank shaft on its second end. When spark plugs in the engine block fire and ignite gasoline vapors, the pistons are driven downward, in turn turning the crank shaft which ultimately drives the entire vehicle. At present, in a typical engine, the connecting rods are straight rods, which connect on a centerline, at the first end to the piston, and at its second end secured to the crankshaft. The connecting points at each end of the connecting rod are along a centerline of the connecting rod, with the rod having the ability to swing in order to accommodate the movement of the crankshaft relative to the movement of the piston.
Because an engine works partially off of the torque created by the rotation of the crankshaft, it is important that the engine create as much torque with as little effort in order to be more efficient and use less fuel in the process. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a combustion engine which is fuel efficient due to additional torque created in the relationship between the piston and the crankshaft.
Such a device would be more readily useful if the device could be adapted to existing internal combustion engines without having to redesign the engine block, but simply by replacing the current piston rods utilized in the industry.
Applicant is submitting herewith a prior art statement listing the prior art of which applicant is aware of at this time which may be helpful in the examination of the application.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is an improved internal combustion engine which includes an engine block; a plurality of cylinders formed in the engine block; a piston moveable within each of the cylinders; a spark plug providing ignition to fuel within each of the cylinders for moving the cylinders along an engine cycle; a rod with a central longitudinal axis connecting each of the pistons at a first end of the rod to a crankshaft at the second end of each of the rod; the connection point between the second end of each of the rods to the crankshaft being offset from the longitudinal axis sufficiently to increase engine torque and horsepower, as each of the pistons travel within their respective cylinders, but not to affect the engine stroke. Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connecting rod which is adaptable to existing engines to increase the engine torque and overall engine efficiency;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved connecting rod which is offset at its connection point of the crankshaft, so that more torque is created by the crankshaft when the engine fires; and
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved connecting rod which allows to be retrofitted onto existing internal combustion engines which to an offset feature allows greater engine power.